Dos muy grandes problemas  LA CONTINUACIÓN
by TrixBB
Summary: Cómo reaccionó Booth cuando se enteró de la extraña conversación entre Brennan y Clark, durante el 7x04...
1. Chapter 1

Nunca había tenido problemas para controlar su ira hasta esa noche, hasta hacía exactamente dos horas con catorce minutos, y se estaba volviendo loco.

Por momentos sentía la urgencia de llamar al maniático de Hodgins y pedirle consejo, después de todo, él llevaba años controlando su ira… _"¡una liga eso es, necesito una liga!"_ se dijo y con cuidado deslizó una de sus piernas fuera de la cama, después la otra y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado.

Ella tenía sujeto uno de sus brazos contra su pecho, recostada de lado sobre la cama con el brazo derecho entrelazado en el suyo, la perfecta barbilla apoyada sobre él y sus tibios labios rozándolo, acariciándolo aún dormida… _"me ha convertido en un maldito peluche"_ susurró y por un instante una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, pero un segundo después nuevamente sentía como la furia recorría su espina dorsal inundando todo su cuerpo de adrenalina… deseaba estar en el campo de tiro y disparar por lo menos una docena de cargas de su revólver.

Con cuidado fue separando su brazo del cuerpo de la mujer a la que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, en silencio dio gracias porque el embarazo la hacía dormir profundamente. Cuando por fin logró sentarse en el borde de la cama se quedó inmóvil, rogando porque ella no despertara, unos segundos después antes de levantarse miró por sobre su hombro derecho para comprobar que ella seguía dormida… y entonces tuvo una perfecta visión de ellos, de ese par de maravillosos, turgentes, suaves y prominentes regalos del cielo.

"_Santa Madre de Dios esos senos son los que me están desquiciando"_ se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar como sus pensamientos escapaban de sus labios, mientras sentía como la ola de excitación bajaba hasta su entrepierna y al instante, tuvo la urgente necesidad de confesarse al darse cuenta que acababa de unir en un mismo pensamiento, a la santísima virgen con los senos de su querida Huesos.

Se puso de pie y procurando no hacer ruido, caminó hasta el mueble del cuarto de estar en el que guardaba los materiales de escritorio, buscó con impaciencia desordenando todo a su paso, hasta que encontró una caja de ligas, tomo una y la puso alrededor de su muñeca, luego respiró intentando recuperar la calma, tiró de ella y la soltó contra su piel, la sensación inicial fue de un suave latigazo y luego un ligero escozor en la muñeca; por un segundo, su mente quedó en blanco, pero al instante siguiente sus pensamientos volvieron a ser los mismos, su ira no había cedido ni un milímetro.

No se consideraba un hombre violento, realmente eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que se enfurecía realmente, por lo general, la mayoría de hombres reconocían inmediatamente lo que Huesos llamaba su estatus de macho alfa y evitaban provocarlo… entonces, no entendía, _"¿qué diablos pasó por la mente de ese muchacho?, no se supone que todos son unos genios, verdaderos cerebritos, con un alto coeficiente y todo eso"_ murmuró para si mismo mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca, y entonces la escuchó reír a sus espaldas.

"_Booth, ¿por qué estás aquí hablando solo?"_ la voz somnolienta de la mujer que lo convertía en padre por segunda vez lo sorprendió, se giró en dirección hacia ella y entonces la vio en la penumbra, de pie en el corredor que unía la sala con su dormitorio, apoyada en una repisa, más dormida que despierta y casi totalmente desnuda, solo llevaba puestos unos diminutos shorts de algodón que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Sonriendo recordó la conversación que sostuvieron esa tarde en el auto, cuando ella le había preguntado _**¿te molesta si pasó la noche desnuda?**_, cómo se le ocurría soltar una pregunta así en medio del tráfico, fue un verdadero milagro que no terminará chocando contra otro auto, empotrado en un árbol o metido en una pileta, después de esa inocente pregunta pasaron unos buenos segundos en los que no vio nada de lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, solo tenía una imagen ante él, una visión en la que solo estaba ella luciendo sus deliciosas curvas.

Casi inmediatamente, el ex francotirador sintió el agrandamiento en el interior de sus bóxers, sin responder a la pregunta que su pareja le acababa de hacer, se acercó a ella en silencio y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, besándola en los labios con deseo… al principio, solo era él intentando devorar los labios de ella, pero poco a poco, ella fue despertando del amodorramiento en que se encontraba sumergida y entonces respondió con entusiasmo a las intenciones de él… unos pocos minutos después estaban de nuevo en la cama, comprobando por segunda vez en esa noche que sí era posible que dos cuerpos se convirtieran en uno solo.

**. . . . . . .**

Era imposible, no conseguiría dormir hasta que tuviera claro lo que haría al respecto, habían transcurrido exactamente cuatro horas y veinte minutos desde el momento en que la mujer de su vida le empezó a contar sobre la extraña conversación que ella y el Dr. Edison habían sostenido esa mañana… _**¿quizá podría echarle una mano?**_, esas habían sido las palabras de Clark, según había recordado ella.

La sola idea de ese muchacho ofreciéndose a ayudar a su Huesos con sus pechos tiernos e hinchados, lo hacían desear tenerlo en frente para enseñarle lo que es el respeto, qué ganas tenía de cruzar un par de golpes con ese chico, es que acaso ese dizque genio solo sabía de ciencia, es que nadie le había explicado que existe un noveno mandamiento, _"respetarás a la mujer de tu prójimo… ya me encargaré yo de que nunca olvides las leyes de Dios" _reclamó indignado en una todo de voz más alto del que hubiera querido.

Su corazón latía agitado, podía sentir su pulso acelerado, intentó recuperar su tranquilidad mirándola a ella, así dormida tenía el rostro de un ángel, recostada a su lado, tal y como lo había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio… lentamente, sus latidos volvieron a su ritmo normal y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

**. . . . . . .**

La alarma del despertador los sorprendió a ambos, de un manotazo el mejor agente del FBI lo silenció, y entonces escuchó la voz de ella, un poco más ronquita de lo habitual por las horas de sueño, pidiéndole en una perfecta combinación de ruego y orden, "báñate tu primero… todavía quiero dormir un poco más".

Se inclinó sobre ella y bromeando le susurro al oído "doctora Brennan quien creería que es usted perezosa", luego recogió la sábana que estaba totalmente arrugada a los pies de la cama y estirándola lentamente fue cubriendo todo el cuerpo de su pareja, hasta llegar a la altura de sus hombros; en ese momento, se detuvo, la beso tiernamente en la frente y le dijo "no haga planes doctora Brennan, hoy almorzamos juntos".

Mientras se duchaba, al enjabonarse, se percató de la liga que tenía en la muñeca y entonces volvió a sentir como la ola de ira resurgía en él. De pronto, solo podía pensar en que el pequeño Clark había osado mirar detenidamente a los pechos de su mujer, afirmándole con descaro _**están mucho más grandes**_,"demonios" exclamó esparciendo el champú sobre su cabello, "ya te enseñaré yo lo mucho más grandes que son tus problemas" agregó con una maliciosa sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludando con una leve inclinación de cabeza a los guardias de seguridad, que como era habitual permanecían ubicados uno a cada lado de la puerta de acceso a la zona de investigación forense del Instituto Jeffersonian, el ex francotirador atravesó la entrada para dirigirse a la oficina en la que la madre de su hija lo debía estar esperando para salir a almorzar.

Quería sorprenderla llegando un poco antes de lo acordado, pues de esa manera podría sentarse en el sofá cerca de su escritorio y observarla mientras terminaba de guardar sus archivos, ordenar sus papeles, o hacer lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer antes de poder dejar su oficina y salir con él. Sin poder evitarlo sintió que se ruborizaba levemente, tan solo de pensar en ella actuando distraídamente frente a él, concentrada en sus propios quehaceres, haciendo derroche de esos gestos involuntarios que él había memorizado, uno a uno, desde el día en que se conocieron.

Al llegar a su oficina, comprobó que no se encontraba allí, de inmediato pensó que de seguro estaba en la plataforma de reconocimiento… caminando a un paso algo más ligero de lo usual, se dirigió a la zona de análisis forense, pero allí solo encontró a Cam y a un irreconocible Hodgins enfundado en un traje que indicaba a todas luces que se hallaba preparando unos de sus temibles experimentos.

Deteniéndose por un momento frente a ellos, los saludó amistosamente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y antes que pudiera preguntar dónde estaba Huesos, Cam levantó el brazo derecho que tenía enfundado en un guante de látex que le llegaba casi hasta el codo y estaba cubierto de un líquido gelatinoso indescifrable, señalándole la sala de lectura de resultados por contraste mientras le decía "está en el laboratorio de lectura por contraste Seeley", y sin darle oportunidad de replicar por dirigirse a él con su nombre de pila, la ex policía bajó la mirada y volvió a inclinarse frente al cuerpo que tenía sobre la mesa.

Pocos segundos después, el hombre que convirtió en madre a la mejor antropóloga del mundo, se encontraba a pocos metros de la puerta de entrada a la sala de contraste, involuntariamente se pasó una mano por el cabello intentando colocar cada hebra de pelo en su lugar, mientras que con la otra mano acomodaba su corbata, cuando estaba a solo un paso de ingresar a la habitación escuchó la voz de Clark que, sin duda, dirigiéndose a su amada Huesos comentaba, **sabía usted que las hojas de repollo se recomiendan para aliviar el dolor de senos**.

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo volvió a embargarlo una furia descontrolada, sintió claramente la descarga de adrenalina recorriéndolo en un instante de pies a cabeza, todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta, listo para defender el honor de la madre de su hija ante ese muchacho irrespetuoso. No podía evitar imaginar los ojos de Clark recorriendo el cuerpo de su Huesos, observando de manera libidinosa los hermosos, generosos, tiernos y enormes senos de su mujer, esos pechos que en poco tiempo alimentarían a su hija.

Entre dientes murmuró "Dios santo, qué atrevimiento", y haciendo uso de la misma fortaleza con la que había soportado las más horribles torturas en el pasado, se mantuvo inmóvil procurando recuperar el completo control de sus actos. Cerró los ojos por un instante, intentando sacar de su mente la imagen de sí mismo ingresando violentamente a la sala de contraste, pero solo podía pensar en lo satisfactorio que sería sujetar al pequeño e impertinente doctor Edison por el cuello para luego levantarlo y sacarlo a rastras del Jeffersonian, soltarlo recién al llegar al estacionamiento y darle su merecido… "un par de buenos golpes es lo que necesita ese muchacho" se dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo pero que traslucía toda la rabia contenida.

Se acomodó el cinturón del pantalón asegurándose de que la hebilla estuviera perfectamente centrada, respiró profundamente y justo cuando había decidido hacer notar su presencia, fue sorprendido por la aparición de su pareja frente a él… la mujer de ciencia también se sorprendió al encontrarse con él y a manera de saludo le dijo "Booth! ya mismo estoy lista, voy por mi bolso", y sin detenerse le regaló una mirada que él conocía muy bien, una mirada que lo acariciaba y con la que sin necesidad de palabras le afirmaba una vez más cuánto lo quería.

El agente se giró para observar a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo alejarse, era la mujer más bella y él se sentía el hombre más feliz… fue entonces que recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con el joven asistente de su mujer. La sonrisa enamorada que hasta un segundo antes cubría su rostro, se transformó en una expresión fiera, un gesto adusto, con una mirada tan penetrante, capaz de cortar como una navaja, ingresó a la sala.

"¿Cómo está agente Booth?" saludó con cortesía el doctor Edison y suponiendo que el agente se encontraba allí buscando a su pareja agregó "creo que la doctora Brennan se fue a su oficina", recién entonces Clark prestó atención al lenguaje corporal del hombre parado frente a él, del otro lado de la mesa de lectura… nunca antes le pareció tan alto ese hombre, parecía medir dos metros, además había algo en su expresión que le gritaba estás-en-peligro-huye.

El agente le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa perturbadora que más parecía una mueva de dolor y sin emitir el menor sonido, se limitó a buscar algo en el bolsillo interior de su saco, cuando lo encontró estiró el brazo derecho ofreciéndole un papel doblado y recién entonces se dirigió a él con frialdad "toma Clark te he traído algo".

El muchacho supuso que se trataría de algún material relacionado con el caso que venían investigando, dio un par de pasos bordeando la mesa, acercándose al hombre del FBI para tomar el papel que le ofrecía. Lo sorprendió ver que se trataba de un papel cuidadosamente doblado, pero que no cumplía con las normas de almacenamiento correspondientes al protocolo de una investigación, levantó la vista hacía el agente y le dedicó un gesto interrogador.

Booth sonrió con mayor amplitud y le ordenó con voz de hielo "extiéndelo y dime qué observas".

Sintiéndose sorpresivamente incómodo e intimidado por la voz del agente, el joven antropólogo acató las indicaciones sin chistar, al desplegar el papel se encontró frente a una hoja que tenía dibujada la silueta de un hombre, reconoció al instante que se trataba del blanco que solían utilizar los francotiradores en sus prácticas de tiro bajo techo. El papel ya había sido utilizado pues tenía numerosos agujeros que con seguridad fueron ocasionados por el impacto de los proyectiles descargados… de pronto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, todos los impactos se habían producido entre los ojos del hombre, y con un hilo de voz describió lo que tenía frente a él procurando no demostrar su nerviosismo "este papel corresponde a una imagen utilizada como blanco en prácticas de tiro".

Sin esperar a que el aprendiz de su mujer terminara de dar sus apreciaciones, el hombre que en ese momento solo podía recordar que ese muchacho se había atrevido a mirar descaradamente a los senos de su Huesos, le soltó "precisamente eso es… y dime ¿en quién crees que pensaba esta mañana mientras descargaba mi arma?".


End file.
